Stumbled
by N0xia
Summary: Naruto discovers the consequences to falling on his rival. Short and sweet, nothing special. [SasuNaru]


**Stumbled by iAkatsuki**

**Series:** Naruto  
**Pairing:** SasukeXNaruto  
**Rating:** A fluffy K+  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto in anyway what-so-ever.  
**Summary:** Naruto discovers the consequences to falling on his rival. Short and sweet, nothing special.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Stumbled**

The blonde haired boy opened he eyes to face the situation that had so suddenly aroused. How had this happened? That he'd be slumped on top of his rival, his love.

Sasuke stared back at him with wide black eyes. Why wasn't he shouting at him already to get off? The questions furiously buzzed in his head. He couldn't take this anymore even if he had dreamt about being in physical positions like this. Staying here any longer would give it all away.

'Naruto.'

'Ah, err…sorry Sasuke my foot got caught on that rock…err.' The tension was slipping in his words. The tanned boy started to slowly rise, savouring every moment of contact he shared with the paler nin. A strong hand grabbed his collar, groping him down again. Blue eyes pierced down into the onyx pair before him. Sasuke's expression loosened into a warm smile as he caught the younger boy's perplexed face.

'You moron.' He said softly, gazing into the blonde's deep eyes with frustration.

Naruto's heart was racing, a constant beating drum in his head. Before he could even question the predicament, his lover's desire overcame its' limit. The pale boy pulled him with immense force down onto his body. His arms tightening around Naruto, holding him pressed against his chest.

Sasuke lazily closed his eyes. Taking in the moment, he'd so wished for. He smiled again as he felt the younger nin's body relax. The black eyes looked down, searching for the warm boy he'd just claimed. Naruto's eyes were closed peacefully. The cool breeze rustled his hair, making him look unusually beautiful.

They lay there, completely contented. The summer sun gently beat down on them. All was quiet, except the subtle swish of long grass in the breeze they slept in. It was a time that the pair could have stayed in forever. Yet Sasuke still longed for more. The blonde, felt his partner's sudden tension and silently sat up. His hands softly pressing down on the boy's chest.

'What's wrong?' Sasuke said, as he reached up to try and pull him back down again.

'Nothing.' Naruto started blushing as he eventually started to comprehend the situation.

'What's wrong with you? Why are you tensing suddenly?' The blonde retorted.

That puzzled face of his, really was so very sweet. Sasuke snapped from their gaze as he avoided the question. He pushed Naruto back, making his body tingle with want as he sat up as well. Their legs crossed over each other.

'It's quite hot out here' Sasuke sighed at last leaning his head back to face the sky.

'Oi, did you hear me?'

The black haired boy looked down again.

'You must be boiling in that.' He replied. A sly grin spread on his face. Naruto's concern soon turned into frustration. Yet before he could release his short temper, he saw those pale slender hands reaching for him again. Tightly gripped by the boy in front of him, his jacket was slowly being unzipped.

Sasuke moved forward till he was almost on the boy's lap, placing his hands the blonde's hips. Completely un-where of his subject's reaction of pained want as he fought desperately against the feelings swirling his body. So the older boy explored further up. Feeling what he deemed necessary till his enjoyment was horribly ruined when he'd reached the shoulders. He remembered his original, dirty goal and carefully slipped Naruto's jacket off.

'Tch. Do I have to do everything for you?'

Naruto frowned and quickly remembered his previous frustrations.

'Shut up. You're such an ass even like this! Seriously what wrong with you…'

The older nin couldn't care less about what Naruto had to say. No more than usual anyways. His desires had got the better of him. The Uchiha quickly pushed him back against the grass. His hands either side of Naruto's head. He gazed down longingly into the deep blue eyes that bore into his. He couldn't take it anymore.

Naruto's eyes widened as he watched his lover intensely. His head moved closer towards his own. It was coming. He braced him self. Mentally preparing in the few seconds of their distance closing, for him to get it right. After this, there'd be no stopping them.

Their lips finally locked. The kiss lasting for what seemed an hour, was already over much to the younger boy's disappointment. Yet he knew it wasn't the end. The first was more of an experiment. To silently confirm with each other they were comfortable with their next stage. The blonde stared up into the deep black eyes above him. He reached up to try and pull the boy back down again. This was it…

'Let go of Sasuke-kun!!'

The blonde jumped with fright, immediately dropping his hands from around the older boy's neck and almost kicking him. He sat up, shaking and breathing deeply.

'How dare to try and strangle Sasuke-kun. Not that you would have succeeded. But you were way to close.' The pink haired girl snorted.

'Right Sasuke-kun?' She turned to face the angry boy, now kneeling with an expression of sheer hatred on his face. He looked up to her, giving a stone cold stare.

'Stop interfering with my business!' He replied, as icy as his look.

Sasuke rose to his feet, his back to their team mate. He stood in front of Naruto, who was still in shock from the whole experience. He cursed under his breath for the annoying girl to go away so he could comfort his love.

To Sakura's surprise, the pale nin held out a hand to the sweating boy on the floor. The blonde lifted a shaking arm and started to relax as he felt Sasuke's strong grip pulling him up. The Uchiha rubbed his thumb on the top of Naruto's hand to try and calm him, which seemed to work.

He was shaken, shocked and in some ways frightened. It hadn't really occurred to him, what they were actually doing and how seriously this would become if they were found. Naruto was a fierce rival with the Uchiha, not lover. He felt embarrassed and ashamed. Ashamed that he had such feelings for another boy and the way he'd acted. Yet just seeing Sasuke give him such warm eyes as he helped him to his feet. He felt like crying. As if he was betraying the older boy in his thoughts.

'What happened here?' Said a familiar voice from what seemed yet again, out of no where.

'Nothing happened. Naruto's just being an idiot.' Sasuke replied, reverting back to his usual cold tone. He started walking back through the field.

'Naruto, hurry or we'll leave you. Let's go Sasuke-kun.' Smiled a cheerful girl as she started back with her crush.

The short boy stared at their backs for a moment and turned back unconsciously to pick up his jacket. He glanced over at his teacher, who was eyeing him and his jacket suspiciously. A wave of cold fear flushed through him as he saw the gleam in Kakashi's eye. The copy nin gave an amused sigh.

'Good thing she's naïve, right?'

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. This is my first fanfic. I wrote it as sort of an experiment to observe my writing style. Constructive criticism please, I'd like to improve. Thankies. 


End file.
